The invention relates to a device for mounting at least one electronic component, which requires a specific spatial orientation, in a required plane and/or orientation.
In many applications, the correct and spatially accurate mounting of components in a housing is of great significance. The functioning and characteristics of such components, which consist of a single component or, with several components, make up function groups or modules, are direction-dependent. This is true, for example, in the case of acceleration sensors which must register an acceleration signal in a specific spatial direction or plane. Acceleration sensors of this kind must therefore be aligned in such a way that they register the acceleration signal in the desired direction. The location in the housing is also of great significance in the case of other components such as, for example, optoelectronic receivers or transmitters that receive a signal from or send a signal in a defined direction or that are to display something at a specific place. If the place required for this purpose is not situated directly on the printed circuit board that acts as carrier for the electrical and electronic components, then additional mechanical and electrical devices are required which then position the direction-dependent component in the preferred plane and/or direction.
Various devices are known that accurately position and align the components. One device comprises a printed circuit board with additional mechanical carriers in the form of spacers, angle elements, etc. The components are positioned and aligned on the printed circuit board using these auxiliary means. Another method positions the entire housing with the carrier in the desired position on a unit, in particular a motor vehicle.
These devices have disadvantages, however. On the one hand they are very elaborate and on the other hand they permit positioning in one direction only. Also, in the devices of a previously conventional kind, additional carriers are required. Furthermore, the components in one and the same housing can be aligned on a single plane only with these devices.
In addition, movable or elastic carrier materials are known, in particular printed circuit boards. These flexible printed circuit boards are used wherever a space-saving construction is needed or the elastic printed circuit board must be adapted to the circumstances relating to the housing.